User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB Season 1 Episode 34: I'm A Hazard To Myself (2)
Main Plot: Damon (Damon is walking in the hallway. He bumps into Liam.) Liam: Hey, man. Damon: Hi Liam. Liam: You okay? Damon: Yeah, I'm good. Liam: Look, sorry that we took you to see that movie. Damon: It's okay. Liam: We totally forgot that you auditioned for that movie. Damon: It's okay. I'm over it. Liam: I'm glad you are. (Damon starts feeling sick.) Liam: Dude, are you okay? Damon: I ate too much popcorn last night. Today's breakfast made it worse. Liam: Are you gonna be okay? Damon: I'll live. (Liam walks away. Damon runs into the nearest bathroom and begins throwing up.) Damon: That was more than usual. Opening Subplot: Kayla/Quinn (At the Media Classroom. Kayla walks up to Quinn.) Quinn: Oh, hi Kayla. Kayla: You've got to be kidding me. Quinn: What? Kayla: Don't be friendly to me after posting crap about me on Facebook. Quinn: Oh, you saw. Kayla: Yeah, I saw. What's your deal? Quinn: I had a crush on Seth and I was gonna go for him but then you beat me to him. Kayla: Why didn't you just say something? Quinn: Does it matter? Kayla: It does now! You gossiped about me. And you're dating Nathaniel, anyways. Quinn: Well you got pregnant by my crush! Ever heard of condoms? Kayla: You don't go off gossiping about "a friend". How would you like it if I gossiped one of you're secrets? Quinn: You wouldn't dare! Kayla: I'm good at keeping secrets and I'm good at exposing them. Quinn: Don't do it! Kayla: You'll never know. (Kayla walks away.) Third Plot: Ramona/Travis (Ramona catches Travis at his locker.) Ramona: Hey! Travis: Hello, we're still on for tonight, right? Ramona: Totally! Travis: Then it's a date. Ramona: Yep. Main Plot: Damon (Damon is walking towards lunch. Liam sees him.) Liam: Damon. Feeling better? Damon: Just about. Liam: Good enough to come to lunch? Damon: You know what? I'll skip lunch. Liam: Chloe and Becks are gonna flip. Damon: I haven't seen them today. Just don't tell anyone. Liam: We have different classes today. Damon: Good point. Liam: Where are you going anyways? Damon: To, uh, calm down my stomach before any more digesting. Liam: No problem. Subplot: Kayla/Quinn (Afterschool, Quinn goes on Facebook in the Media Immersions and sees Kayla's recent status.) Quinn: "Quinn Rodriguez has used a sex toy in the boiler room." What the hell? (Quinn sees some random students laughing at her from out side.) Quinn: I have to clear my name. (She gets out of her chair and Kayla walks up to her.) Kayla: What I tell ya? Quinn: Okay, you were right. I shouldn't have gossiped. Kayla: You do know that wasn't your secret, right? Quinn: Nice one. Kayla: Can we stop the crap now? I'm pregnant and you have embarrassing secrets. Now we're even. Quinn: I'm sorry. Friends? Kayla: Friends. I'll clear your name. Quinn: Thank you. Third Plot: Ramona/Travis (Later, Ramona meets Travis at the Crowne Plaza Orlando Universal Hotel. They meet at a restaurant.) Travis: Someone's looking nice. Ramona: You like? Travis: May I? (Travis pulls up a chair for her.) Ramona: Thank you. Travis: Welcome. Ramona: I hope this date goes well. Travis: I hope it does too. I mean, are you sure about this? Ramona: Um... I'm a little nervous. Travis: Are you now? Ramona: I'm thirsty. (Ramona accidentally knock a glass of water on the floor.) Ramona: Oops! Travis: That's okay. Ramona: Anyways, about our feelings. Travis: I only find the right type of girls. Ramona: Am I the right type? Travis: I don't know, you tell me. Ramona: I do come off as overachieving. Travis: I'm not very fond of that. Ramona: So I'm not your type? Travis: I didn't say that. Ramona: You don't have too. (Ramona leaves.) Main Plot: Damon (Damon comes out of a bathroom.) Damon: Ugh (He's coughing. Rebecca calls him.) Damon: Hello? Rebecca: Hey Damon. Are you feeling well? Damon: It's just my stomach. Rebecca: Are you sure? You skipped lunch. Damon: My stomach was hurting. Rebecca: Sometimes you still need to eat. Damon: I said I'm fine! Rebecca: Let me help you! Damon: Back off. (Damon hangs up on Rebecca.) Subplot: Kayla/Quinn (The next day, Quinn finds Kayla talking to Seth.) Quinn: Hey guys. Kayla: Hello Quinn. Quinn: So are we all good? Seth: Huh? Quinn: You know, about the... (Kayla cuts her off.) Kayla: Nothing! Just girl stuff. Seth: Oh well I'm out. (Seth kisses Kayla and leaves.) Quinn: He doesn't know? Kayla: I don't want him to cautious or awkward. Quinn: Oh. Kayla: But between you and me, we're okay but next time talk to me. Quinn: Don't worry, I will Third Plot: Ramona/Travis (Ramona walks over to Kayla and Quinn.) Quinn: Hi Ramona! Kayla: Hello Ray. Ramona: Hey girls. Quinn, can you give us a moment? Quinn: Sure. (Quinn leaves.) Kayla: What happened last night? Ramona: He basically told me I'm not his type. Kayla: Well that sucks. Ramona: Why did he even agree to have a date if he was gonna tell me I wasn't his type? Kayla: He's probably jerk. It's like gut you in a gullaple act. Ramona: I'm glad I'm good with Maive, so I can be away from him. (Travis walks up to them.) Travis: Ladies? Ramona: What do you want? Travis: To make things right. Ramona: You already messed things up. Travis: C'mon! I didn't mean to upset you. Ramona: Ok, well I can still be your friend. Travis: Really? Yes! Kayla: Now run along. Travis: Meh! (Travis leaves.) Ramona: At least we're on good terms. Kayla: It's better. You'll find someone worthy. Main Plot: Damon (Damon is at the water fountain. Rebecca walks up to him.) Damon: Yes? Rebecca: Are you mad? Damon: Huh? No. Rebecca: You were pissed. Damon: You kept asking me questions. Rebecca: I'm sorry. Damon: It's okay. Just don't bug me when I say I got it. Rebecca: I'm just trying to... Damon: Got it? Rebecca: Yes. Damon: Okay. (Damon hugs Rebecca. She leaves then he runs into the bathroom and throws up.) Damon: >Cough< >Cough< No one will stop me! (He cleans up and leaves.) ...Next Time... Frankie: Bow chick wow wow! ...Frankie gets higher than a skyscraper... Randi: What the hell are you doing? Frankie: I'm hot! Yeah! Trevor's gay by the way! (Everyone gasps at Trevor.) Trevor: What?! NO! ...Delilah's guns are loaded... Delilah: Would you leave me alone? Jo: I don't give a damn what you want, homo! (Delilah pushes Jo into a locker.) ...And Travis get working... Travis: Dad, I'm gonna get a job. Mr. Moore.:What a wise move! Travis: It's worth it. ...All New Orlando TCB. Next Week on Orlando and Degrassi Wiki... Category:Blog posts